


fire

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Merlin didn't deserve to grow up in fear guys, Nightmares, Sort of happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When children are seven years of age, they have nightmares. Nightmares of what lurks in the dark, perhaps. An unknown monster chasing them through the night, and they wake up sobbing for their parents.When Merlin was seven years of age, he dreamt of being burnt at the stake.





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen in love with another show: Merlin! It's now tied with Supernatural as my #1 Favorite TV Show.  
> Enjoy!

When children are seven years of age, they have nightmares. Nightmares of what lurks in the dark, perhaps. An unknown monster chasing them through the night, and they wake up sobbing for their parents.

When Merlin was seven years of age, he dreamt of being burnt at the stake.

He'd heard all about what happened to sorcerers in Camelot from the hushed talk of the townsfolk in Ealdor, carrying news and gossip from the messengers that rode into the small village to collect and deliver letters. Whispers of the most recent sorcerer that King Uther Pendragon had beheaded, or burnt, or hanged, or struck down with his sword. His mother tried to keep him away from all the talk, but it was bound to reach him one way or another. The town was small, after all.

Sometimes, Merlin would stay up at night. He simply could not sleep, for behind his eyes there were images of himself burning, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if the fire burned his flesh. He'd been burned once before, when he'd accidentally landed his hand in a fire, and wondered if it would be the same, heat blistering his skin until he was nothing but ash.

He admitted his thoughts to Will one day, when they were both twelve and Merlin couldn't keep it inside himself any longer. He didn't take it well.

" _Merlin!_ How could you- _Why_ would you-" He spluttered, at a loss for words, and Merlin thought that maybe he shouldn't have told him. Will could act rash when Merlin was threatened, whether it be by the other children of the village that outcasted him or the thoughts within his own mind.

Will's eyes turned to flint, hard and cold and sharp and Merlin nearly flinched away. Will had never been like this before, never had this look of utter ferocity, of rage.

"Merlin, if you were ever to be killed in any way at the hands of that tyrant, I'd march straight up to Camelot myself and kill him."

Merlin's eyes widened. " _Will!_ "

"I mean it."

Will was twelve, boyish features still surrounding his face, yet Merlin didn't doubt a word he said.

That night, he fell into a dreamless sleep, and woke up without his own screams ringing through his ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly happy with the ending, but I didn't know what to do with it. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
